Jot i Wym
Jot i Wym (ang. Barf and belch) - dwugłowy smok występujący w filmie Jak Wytresować Smoka. Pochodzi z gatunku Zębiróg Zamkogłowy. Wygląd Głowy Łby Zębiroga są małe i niemalże identyczne - różnica polega na tym, że jedna, Wym, zionie gazem, natomiast druga, Jot, iskrami które go podpalają. Na nosie każdej z głów jest nieduży róg zakrzywiony do tyłu. Nozdrza są duże, tak samo jak żółte oczy. Z tyłu łba wyrastają długie, cienkie rogi. Pysk smoka, jak sama głowa nie jest duży, zęby są malutkie, w niektórych miejscach większe, w innych mniejsze. W paszczy smoka jest również wężowy język. Tułów i szyje Szyje Wyma i Jota są długie, giętkie i wąskie. Na każdej jest rząd nieostrych kolców. Tułów jest masywny, troszkę płaski ale szeroki. Jak całe ciało smoka, jest zielony i widnieją na nim barwne plamy. Brzuch Zębiroga jest koloru jasnego beżu. Wzdłuż tułowia biegną nieostre kolce, takie jak na szyjach. Skrzydła Skrzydła zielonego smoka są średniej wielkości, są na nich barwne plamy, jak na większości ciała. Ich błony są lekko poddarte przy końcówkach. Ogony Oba są długie i giętkie, zakończone nieostrymi kolcami przypominającymi kształtem trójkąt. Wzdłuż nich ciągną się nieostre kolce, takie jak na szyjach i tułowiu. Są w tych samych kolorach co reszta ciała. Łapy Odnóża smoka nie są duże, lecz wystarczające by utrzymać ciężar ogromnego Zębiroga. W każdej łapie są cztery długie szpony koloru ciemnego brązu. Od zgięcia łapy aż po jej spód ciągną się nieostre kolce - te same co na szyjach, tułowiu i ogonach. Charakter Wym i Jot często się kłócą, lecz kiedy zajdzie potrzeba, są w stanie współpracować. Pomimo wielu kłótni i dowcipów robionych swym jeźdźcom, troszczą się o Szpadkę i Mieczyka, co było widać, kiedy Wrzeniec zaatakował bliźniaczkę. Umiejętności * Ogień '- jak większość smoków, Wym i Jot potrafią zionąć ogniem, lecz innym niż zwykle. Jedna głowa, Wym, zionie gazem, natomiast Jot go podpala iskrami. * '''Zwinność '- Wym i Jot, pomimo informacji, że Zębirogi są słabymi lotnikami, są w powietrzu zwinni i szybcy. * 'Szybkość '- W serialu Jot i Wym dorównują prędkością Szczerbatkowi czy Wandersmokowi, co jest absurdem. * 'Współpraca '- pomimo tego, że często się ze sobą kłócą, Wym i Jot są w stanie współpracować, często aby ratować swoich jeźdźców. * 'Siła '- obie głowy Zębiroga są silne, tak samo ich giętkie szyje - są w stanie unieść ciężkiego wikinga. Historia ''Jak Wytresować Smoka'' Jot i Wym byli jednymi ze smoków ze Smoczego Szkolenia, na którym młodzi Wikingowie uczyli się walki ze smokami. Czkawka za pomocą węgorza zagania Zębiroga do klatki. Drugi raz, już wytresowani Jot i Wym są dosiadani przez Mieczyka i Szpadkę podczas walki z Czerwoną Śmiercią. Na końcu filmu latali na swoim smoku, razem z innymi. ''Gift of the Night Fury'' W odcinku specjalnym Gift of the Night Fury okazuje się, że bliźniaki nazwali swojego smoka Jot i Wym. W czasie święta Snoggletoga ucieka wraz z innymi smokami na Smoczą Wyspę, gdzie gady przechodzą okres godowy i składają jaja. Wkrótce powraca wraz z Czkawką i pozostałymi smokami na Berk. ''Jeźdźcy Smoków'' W serialu poznajemy prawdziwy charakter Jota i Wyma. Gdy jego właściciele stali się trenerami smoków w Smoczej Akademii, oni i ich przyjaciele są zmuszeni pokonać wiele różnych trudności. Głównymi wrogami są Pleśniak i Albrecht Perfidny. W piątym odcinku serialu, pt. W smokach nadzieja, Pleśniak pozoruje kradzież wszystkich butów wikingów, których stos następnie znaleziono w Smoczej Akademii obok śpiącego Jota i Wyma. Z tej przyczyny Pleśniak zażądał pozbycia się wszystkich smoków, chociaż to on stał za rzekomymi kradzieżami i zniszczeniami. W odcinku Bliźniacze Szaleństwa ''smok oraz jego właściciele przeżywają kryzys. Bliźniaki nie dogadują się, a w ślad za nimi także smo''k, ''który z czasem zaczyna siać zniszczenie. ''Jeźdźcy muszą szybko go okiełznać, ponieważ na wyspę przybyć ma delegacja Berserków, zaś pakt Wandali ze smokami nigdy nie wyszedł poza wyspę. Niestety, Jot i Wym zostaje wkrótce schwytany przez Berserków i zostałby zabity przez Dagura, gdyby nie szalony plan jeźdźców. Smok zostaje ocalony, a kiedy Szpadka i Mieczyk godzą się, smok również staje się spokojny. ''Obrońcy Berk'' W odcinku Zębiróg w ogniu towarzyszył on bliźniakom, których zadaniem było pozbyć się wszystkich pułapek z wyspy. Kiedy Mieczyk wpadł w jedną z nich, Jot i Wym pilnowali go, gdy Szpadka poszła po Czkawkę. Nudząc się, brat bliźniak rozpoczął rozmowę z dwugłowym smokiem. Później smok starał się chronić Mieczyka, gdy dziki Tajfumerang (Płomień) zbliżył się do niego. Jednak Jot i Wym nie dali rady w walce z gigantycznągdggdfrtsdW odcinkach Wandersmok cz. 1 ''i Wandersmok cz. 2'', Jot i Wym pomógł Wandersmokowi wydostać się z bryły lodu, razem z Hakokłem oraz Sączysmarkiem. Później bliźniaki lecą na grzbiecie swojego smoka, goniąc uciekiniera. Usiłowali ochronić Czkawkę przed ogniem Wandersmoka, jednak później sami zostają zaatakowani. Tym razem obrania ich Szczerbatek, którego ogień w połączeniu z błyskawicą powoduje potężną eksplozję. Odrzuca ona Jota i Wyma oraz bliźniaki na znajdującą się w oddali wyspę. Pod koniec drugiego odcinka Jot i Wym swoim ogniem więżą Wandersmoka w bryle lodu. ''Jak Wytresować Smoka 2'' Jot i Wym razem ze swoimi jeźdźcami zwalczają zło przeciwko Dagurowi,Albrechtowi,Krzykozgonom itp.Sorry z obrionców berk Smok pojawia się później ze Szpadką i Mieczykiem, gdy razem ze Stoickiem i innymi jeźdźcami trafiają na statek Ereta, poszukując Czkawki i Astrid. Przez to, że Szpadka od pierwszego wejrzenia zakochała się w łowcy, Wym został złapany w pułapkę. Ostatecznie jednak wydostaje się z niej, a po pokonaniu wroga wracają na Berk. Nastepnie, dwugłowy smok pogama Jeźdźcom w ponownym poszukiwaniu Ereta, który zaprowadza przyjaciół do Drago.Tam Jot i Wym zostaje wcielony do armii Krwawdonia, razem z innymi smokami. Kiedy Eret przechodzi na stronę Wandali, pomaga w uwolnieniu smoków i ich jeźdźców. Podczas walki o obronę Smoczego Sanktuarium, Szpadka i Mieczyk pomagają Czkawce w walce z Krwawdoniem. Gdy Oszołomostrach Drago pokonuje alfę i przejmuje kontrolę nad smokami w okolicy, ulega mu również Jot i Wym. Wraca on dopiero do swoich właścicieli pod koniec filmu, gdy Oszołomostrach zostaje pokonany przez Szczerbatka. W grach School of Dragons Jot i Wym są jednymi ze smoków na których możemy latać w Flight Clubie. Możemy go kupić za gemsy (250 gemsów) lub kupić membera (vip). Ich skórkę można kupić za gemsy w sklepie. Ciekawostki * Pierwotnie Jot i Wym miał być ujeżdżany przez Śledzika. * Jot i Wym pozostaje jedynym smokiem z Akademii, którego nigdy, nawet raz, nie dosiadł Czkawka. * Kiedy smok jest znudzony, zaczyna gonić własny ogon, o którego istnieniu z początku nie wiedział. * Nie potrafi latać z jednym jeźdźcem. * Jest często nieposłuszny. * Jego imię to rozpołowienie słowa "wymiot", związane jest to prawdopodobnie z gazem, który powoduje wymioty lub tym, że po prostu smok "wymiotuje" gazem. * W grze Rise of Berk Wym i Jot mają potomstwo, które można zdobyć. * Poszczególne głowy nieznacznie różnią się między sobą. Lewa głowa, Wym, ma nieco bardziej zagięty róg nosowy od rogu prawej głowy, czyli Jota. * Smok potrafi częściowo schować swoje zęby, co widać pod koniec filmu Jak wytresować smoka 2, gdy Szpadka przytula się do Wyma. Zobacz także... de:Wahnsinniger Zipper#Kotz und Würg Kategoria:Smoki Kategoria:Postaci z uniwersum Kategoria:Jak Wytresować Smoka